Manicae
Moving east-southeast of Aeternum lies the mountainous island of Manicae. The island is incredibly dangerous for equine not only for its landscape but also its dangerous predators who are cunning and agile, even on the hilltops. It is considered a true test of strength and ability to survive climbing Mt. Belua, the largest known mountain on any of the islands. Belua is believed to be volcanic in nature and as such is particularly revered by those born in the year of Ignis. Many also use the mountain as a pilgrimage to show their faith. A very particular plant, the mountain lily, grows near the peak of the mountain. It is common for someone to bring back a bulb of the plant as proof of great strength and endurance. Notable Horses • Animus, palomino sabino ee/aa/nZ/nSb - When the horses of Paradisus think of a warrior, it is usually Animus they picture. He remained undefeated in battle for his entire life with said battles taking place on each of the many islands of Paradisus. He was a jovial stallion despite his fighting spirit and was sought after by many different mares who wished him to sire their young. Because of this, in addition to his notoriaty for his battle record, he also can be traced back to a significant amount of horses include Decus. • Decus, silver black Ee/aa/ZZ - The son of Animus and Videte. Is rumored to have defeated an entire pack of coyotes by himself which earned him the nickname "Sicarius." Before his death, he never confirmed or denied this rumor. • Honos, bay tobiano Ee/Ata/nT - The bay stallion was the epitome of honor. It was an all consuming notion that he took with him to his grave. He would not attack an unprepared enemy and absolutely despised stealth actions. In fact, on numerous occasions when a mare has sneaked away, he has gone to that stallion and challenged him to battle only to leave the mare as she does not appropriately embody his ideals. He was a very strict stallion but considerate of this mares to a fault. • Vere, blue roan EE/aa/Rr - Vere is the most revered female warrior in all of the islands. It is common for young fillies to play pretend as the roan mare because she is so well-known. It is said that Vere was the first mare to climb Mount Belua and that she did so faster than any stallion had ever managed. The story has several more embellishments including the tale of her facing a bear on her own and winning though the truth behind these stories is unknown. She lived happily in a herd with a stallion named Pectus who didn't mind the flights of fancy she often engaged in. From Pectus, Vere had only foal, a filly named Karus. Unlike her mother, Karus was not much of a warrior and inevitably preferred the calm of Ortus to Manicae. Genetics Builds Warmblood Hair Any Nose & Ears Any Colors Any. Markings Horses from Manicae are unique in that they are the only ones to possess roan, tobiano, sabino or white (KIT genes). Celo, Cuculla, KIT, Reveri, Avtius, Evorsus, Miocene, and Eocene will not generate. Category:Geography